Another Slice of Pie? Yes, Please
by RoswellAvena
Summary: This story is innocent teenage fluff. Max is a shy 16 year old boy who, secretly, only has eyes for his lab partner. School is out for summer break and Max has been moping around the house because he misses her terribly. Max will do whatever is necessary to be near the object of his affection.


Chapter 1

Diane Evans lightly rapped on Max's bedroom door, "Max it's time for breakfast. Wash up and come down to eat something."

"Mom, I'm not hungry," he replied sullenly.

"Max, you can't spend your whole summer lying in your bed all day. Get up now, and come to breakfast," she said with a mother's tone.

"O…KAY!" Max said with a little too much sass, and it earned him a stern warning-look from Diane.

"Sorry Mom. I'll be right down," Max said, deciding to defuse the situation. He knew he was on the verge of getting grounded. His testy attitude had been tolerated for about a week now, and his family was starting to lose their patience.

"What's his problem anyway," Isabel asked her mother as she came out of her bedroom all 'dressed to the nines' and ready to start her day.

"I'm not sure," Diane said looking back at Max's door deep in thought. 'I haven't gotten to the bottom of what is bothering him yet.' She was going to have to sit her son down and have a long talk with him.

Max made his appearance at the breakfast table where Phillip and Isabel were unhappily awaiting their serving of the frittata that Diane made from a special recipe she found in her new gourmet cookbook.

Phillip and the kids didn't have the nerve to tell her that they didn't like her new recipes.

Max saw their expressions, and he snapped his head around to look at his Mother.

He saw the concoction in the pan that she was holding and groaned as he reluctantly took a seat.

Staring down at his plate, Max pushed his food around. 'Even Tabasco sauce couldn't improve the taste of this,' he thought to himself.

"May I be excused?" he asked his parents, and they both nodded yes.

Max took his plate to the sink, rinsed it and put it into the dishwasher. He headed for the stairs to return to his room when his mother called out to him.

"Max, I don't want you to go back to your room. It's a beautiful day. There has to be something outside the house that you can do to entertain yourself."

"Okay, I'll go outside," Max said while stepping a little too heavily out the door. Max was aggravated as he pulled his bicycle off the rack on the garage wall. He decided to go for a long ride hoping that he would be able to work off some steam.

As Max started down the road he began to think about the cause of his brooding. He missed his lab partner. He missed Liz Parker. He thought of how summer sucked without seeing Liz every day. How would he ever get through the seventy days remaining until school started again?

Max was miserable.

'I wonder what Liz is doing right now.' He wondered to himself.

Max's mind started to slip into a fantasy. He started thinking about Liz working at the Crashdown. 'I bet she's wearing that sexy little uniform. The one that fits her curves so well. The one with the snaps up the front. The snaps that I could easily pull open to see those pretty, firm, little…..mmmmm' Max could just picture it in his mind, his hands slowly moving in to cup Liz's breasts, and he let out a moan.

'Whoa, where is that coming from?' Max looked down at his crotch to see if the tenting in his pants was going to be noticeable as he rode his bike through the neighborhood.

Unfortunately, it was.

Max decided to cut his ride short and head for the park that was near his house. He thought a park bench would be just the place to plop down and brood about how 'nobody understood him.

'When he turned a corner he happened to see Michael Guerin heading for the park on his bike.

"Hey Max, you got a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Michael snickered.

Max quickly pulled his t-shirt down as far as it would go, retorting, "Shut up you perv. Stop lookin' at my dick."

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you around. You been hidin' or somethin'?" Michael asked changing the subject.

"Nah, I've just been busy." Max made an excuse. Not really wanting to divulge the truth.

"Want to shoot some hoops?" Michael asked showing Max the basketball in his hands.

"Sure." Max agreed and they both made their way to the basketball court to play some one-on-one.

Max's cell phone started ringing, and he was very tempted to ignore it and keep on playing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Max shrugged, picked up the phone and answered it.

Max was surprised to see that his Mom was calling him so soon after telling him to go outside to entertain himself.

He hurried and answered the phone hoping that everything was okay at home.

"Mom, I just got here. I'm with Michael playing ball. Okay, I'll be right home." Max started to walk toward his bike.

"Michael, I have to go. Mom and Dad have something planned. I'll catch 'ya later." Max waved goodbye to Michael and started home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," Max called out as he entered the house.

Max saw his Mother and Father sitting at the kitchen table and looked at them both questioningly.

"Max, take a seat." Phillip said.

Max did as his father instructed.

"Max, your mother and I have a surprise for you. Because you have been a good student earning all A's on your report card last year, we feel that you deserve a bonus." Phillip said.

"Thanks, what kind of bonus?" Max said exchanging his sullen attitude for one of excitement."

Well, we know you have been studying hard for the test to get your driver's license.

We made an appointment, and today, if you want to, we could go and get you a license to drive." Phillip said.

"Are you serious?" Max burst out excitedly.

"Yes Max, we are serious." Phillip said smiling.

"When do we leave?" Max asked.

"We were able to get an appointment for today and we need to get going now." Phillip said.

When Phillip and Max returned home from getting his license, Max burst through the door and ran to his Mom and picked her up off the floor and spun her around.

With a big smile on her face, Diane swatted his shoulder and fussed for him to put her down. She was thrilled to see him so happy for a change.

Max led his Mom to the front door and pointed her attention to the Jeep that she and Phillip had decided to purchase a few days before Max got his license.

"Mom, come see the Jeep that Dad and I picked up. Thanks Mom, you guys are the greatest parents in the world! Now Isabel and I won't have to ride the bus to school. I can drive us there," Max said excitedly.

Diane stepped out onto the front porch and smiled to see the old army Jeep that she and Phillip had bought for Max.

Max looked at his watch and saw that it was just a little before noon. He got an idea that the first place he would drive his car would be to the Crashdown Café.There was a little waitress there that he wanted to impress with his new wheels.

Maybe he would get the nerve to ask her on a date, or ask her if he could drive her to school.

'I doubt it, I need to actually talk to her before that could happen,' he chided himself.

He walked into the Crashdown and went to his regular booth. He was going to stay there until he got up the nerve to talk to Liz Parker.

'Isn't she gorgeous?' Max thought to himself.

'Who am I kidding she would never be interested in me that way.' He sighed, feeling discouraged before he even got started.

Liz saw Max sitting in her section. She went over to the booth, "Hi Max," she smiled a wide smile that she reserved just for him. I haven't seen you for a while what have you been up to?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing much. I got a new car. Not a new car…an old car….but it's new to me." He told her hoping she'd be impressed.

Walking over to the door, to take a look at his car, she looked back over her shoulder and asked him, "Which one is yours?"

He got up and joined her at the door, and before he answered her he leaned in to sneak a whiff of her strawberry fragranced hair. Sighing he said, "The army Jeep."

"Wow, Max. I really like it." She gave Max another smile that melted his heart.

Max sat back down. Since he didn't eat the frittata at breakfast he thought he was going to starve to death. It felt like his stomach had collapsed into his spine.

"So do you know what you want to eat?" Liz asked smiling at Max.

'I don't see you on the menu,' Max thought to him himself as he pretended to study it.

"Well, let me…see," he smiled back at her while trying to make up his mind.

"I'll try the Galaxy Sub with fries, an order of Saturn Rings and an Alien Blast. Oh yeah, and I'll take a Cherry Coke," Max said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your cherry coke," Liz told him.

Liz turned his order in, and walked back to his table. She felt shy, but wanted to talk to him so badly. She just knew that Max Evans, the most gorgeous guy at school, would never be interested in her the way she was interested in him.

Liz had a major crush on Max, but was too shy to give him a hint to let him know how she felt.

"Max here is your order, is there anything else I can get you?" Liz asked as she delivered his lunch.

"Um, yeah… Tabasco sauce if it isn't any trouble," He stuttered politely.

'He's so cute.' Liz thought to herself as she hurried off to get his bottle of Tabasco sauce.

When Liz returned to give Max the sauce, their fingers touched. Max felt a tingle pass from Liz and it traveled up his arm and made goosebumps that caused the hair on his arm to rise up.

Max was very aware of his fingers now, as if they had a life of their own.

'I will never wash this hand again,' he thought. Even though it sounded silly to him, he understood what that expression meant.

He sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly. He had it bad for Liz Parker.

Liz made several trips over to see if Max needed anything. She would refill his cherry coke, or ask if he needed more napkins. She would do whatever she could think of to go over and speak to him.

As Max ate his food he enjoyed watching Liz move around her serving station. His eyes went wide and he nearly choked on his food when she dropped a fork on the floor and bent over awkwardly sticking her bottom up in his direction. It was a perfect angle for him to see that her little uniform rode up high enough for him to actually get a tiny glimpse of her panties.

Max almost had a heart attack at the sight, and his unruly 'little Max' immediately sprang to life with such force that he feared it would knock the table over.

'Think about 'mud'…mud...mud...baseball…mud…baseball,' Max chanted in his mind trying to get his body to settle back down before anyone would notice his predicament.

Liz went to Max's booth when he had finished eating. She took the dirty plate away, and brought him the Men in Blackberry pie he had just ordered.

It was then that Max came up with a plan. He intended to stay at the Crashdown and eat his fill of pie until he got up the nerve to ask Liz Parker to go out on a date with him…he was now eating his fourth piece of pie.

The End


End file.
